Love Bites
by HikariYura
Summary: Love Bites, What's more to say? But when you encounter the skylark you'll getting more than just biting. Main Pairings: Hibari x Reader & Mukuro x Reader. May include some inappropriate language, so beware :3
1. Chapter 1

A Hibari Kyoya Love story

Love Bites.

The sun was burning and the wind was blowing lightly against your (color) hair strands and the tinted pink sakura flower petals flowed gently upon you. You were reading a book that borrowed from your English teacher under the sakura trees enjoying your time with the remaining few minutes of the last day of Namimori elementary school. You sighed in content as you closed your eyes for minute, resting them from the continuous reading you've made.

_Well...This is it...I'll never be able to spend another day here as a student. With one life ending, a new one is created. Namimori __Middle__ school, here I come! _With that, the bell rang signaling all the students to run out and shout their heads off. You pushed yourself off the ground, brushing your skirt off from smudges of dirt while watching all the students pass by. Some giving you goodbye waves, some meeting with their friends crying until their eyes became puffy. You smiled at the group of people hugging each other and some confessing to one another of their undying love. You giggled and started to walk back into the school.

_I got to give this book back to Mr. Saggio._ You made your way down the halls and stopped in front of a room labeled "C102." You knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

"Maybe he isn't in right now...Then I'll just leave the book on his desk with a note attached to it." As you almost reached for the door handle, the door was swung at you abruptly. Stunned, you yelped in surprise closing your eyes in the process. You jumped back, but only to slip and fall on your butt. You groaned and looked up to see who had opened the door like that. To your surprise it was a young man with black hair and a pair of daring silver eyes to go along with it. He had fair white skin and was wearing the old generation of Namimori elementary school's boy's uniform. You blinked your (color) eyes blankly staring at the boy in front of you.

"Um...Were you born in the 1900s or what?" You mocked him as you giggle at his attire. "I mean seriously dude! No one wears that no more! Only your great-great grandparents would still have something like that around!" The boy started to glare at you and picked you up by the collar. He than pushed you against a near by wall and stranded your body still, making you unable to move. You gasped at the sudden actions and looked at his deathly gaze.

"Say that again and I'll bite you to death!" His grip on you tightened and you started to cough for air. You were uncomfortable at his gestures and started to frantically move about. But that only made his grasp on you more vulnerable to clench onto. He started to chuckle evilly. "Heh, Your weak like the rest of the Herbi-"

The young boy got interrupted by a yell from behind him.

"Hibari Kyoya! Put her down!" You moved your head to your left to see past the boy's head who was named Hibari Kyoya, only seeing a teacher like figure holding two hands in front of him to try and get you down from Hibari's grasps. Hibari scoffed and loosened his hands from your wrinkled collar. Earning you a nice landing to your sore tush again.

"Ouch! Gently please!" You glared up to Hibari, but only to look back down to the ground as he glowered his eyes upon you.

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari made his way down the hall ignoring any bystanders. The teacher figure picked you up and asked if you were okay. You nodded, but kept your gazed fixated on the direction Hibari went to. You felt a hand brush your shoulders and snapped your head to that direction only to meet your English teacher, .

"Mr. Saggio! It's you!" You gaped your eyes at him. The humble teacher just smiled cheerfully at you. Content with the fact that your okay. But as soon as the smile appeared across his face, his frown appeared.

"I apologize for Hibari's rude gestures to you. We had a little discussion before hand." He started. " I do hope you don't think to much of it."

"I assume it was something serious for him to storm right out of the classroom like that." just shooked his head lightly and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh no, it's nothing troublesome. Well, troublesome for you to be involved with. So don't worry..." You sighed, knowing that his statement was a lie. You always knew Mr. Saggio was a terrible liar; and somehow a deep feeling in your gut is telling you that you might have to 'meet' with that Hibari sooner or later again.

"Besides that, why did you come by my classroom? Not that I don't like your presence here, I just assume you'll be like the other flocking students whom ran away from the school to enjoy their freedom and summer break." He chuckled lightly. You tilted your head and smiled sweetly. Remembering the book you borrowed and finished.

"I came by to return this to you." You handed out the book to , which he took and skimmed through the flipping pages. Making all the leftover dust that has been collecting over the years it's lived through float in the air and making your noise cringe. You coughed a few times, and watched Mr. Saggio put the book to his side after he had finished flipping the remaining pages.

"So, I assume you finished reading the book? How was it? Before you ask any questions let's go back into my office and have a cup of Earl Grey tea I brought from home." Mr. Saggio turned on his heel and walked inside, you obliged him and followed. "Please have a seat here, (Your Name)." You nodded and sat in your seat. He walked over to his desk and brought out a thermal beverage container. He then also took out two tea cups and poured the warm liquid into them. Your gaze followed his form walking towards you and the table; and placed down the two tea cups. You said you're thanks and gently lifted one tea cup by it's handle and brought to your lips to sip it. You enjoyed the fresh aroma and gingerly took another sip, savoring the mild bitter taste. "Now that we have our tea and settled down, let's get chatting shall we?" You glanced up from your pool of tea that settled in your tea cup to your Sensei. You then sighed and nodded.

"Please allow me to thank you for lending me the book. I just love the Italian Renaissance." he grinned at your statement. He enjoyed your love for history, especially on Italy. He had a hutch that you'll like anything that had to do with Italian cultures and time events. Which is because of this love and interest you have for Italy that makes you and himself quite closer than most student's relationship to a teacher. He felt as if you were his little niece. "Mr. Saggio?" You leaned forward to catch his attention. He looked up to your (Eye/Color) eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. So what were your thoughts some of the paintings that was referred in the book?" Your eyes twinkled in excitement.

"They were beautiful! I loved the way the paintings held that complexity of the emotions the commoners and royal families felt during the events that occurred. It was really unique." You fidgeted in your seat, feeling giddy inside as you talked about it. "I couldn't put the book down ever since you lent it to me!" You grinned from ear to ear. Mr. Saggio chuckled at your childish behavior. Despite your intellect and majority, you did act like a perky-energetic child.

"Well I'm glad you loved it, and because you love it so much-" He stood up and picked up the book that you have gave him from the desktop and handed it to you. "You can have it. Consider it as my congratulatory gift for graduating and moving on to Namimori Middle School." He smiled, making his skin form faint wrinkles around his eyes and lips. You carefully took the book and smoothed your index finger across it.

"Thank you so much, I'll treasure it." You stood up and bowed respectively. He chuckled and tilted his head.

"Well, why don't you go on home now. It's getting late, you shouldn't worry your parents like this." You snapped your head up and glanced at the classroom clock that hung on top of the chalk board. It read 4:30 pm and he was right. Usually you'd be home by 3:30 or maybe even 4:00 if you consider your cleanng duties.

"Oh! You're right! I need to go now. Thank you for your time Mr. Saggio!" You stood back up from bowing and scurried over to your bag that was placed on top of a student's desk top and headed for the door. "Please be careful when you drive home, okay?" You requested to your teacher. Who just simply nodded and waved his hand at you to carry on home. You grinned and walked out of the classroom and closed the door. You ran down the hallway and turned to the right to go straight down the hallways. But only to bump into a figure and fall backwards, along with the figure on top of you.

"O-Ow...Now who did I just bump into?" You rubbed the back of your head and open your eyes. But you started to squint because of the burning sunset rays that seethed from window behind the person that hovered above you. Making his frontal appearance seem blurry and shady.

"Herbivore...I'll bite you to death."


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY I UPLOADED THE SECOND CHAPTER! GRAA! XO Sorry it took longer than I said. I was busy...that and I was lazy *Shot* XD Anyway, Please enjoy! Also leave me some reviews~ I lurvs them X3

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>: _You ran down the hallway and turned to the right to go straight down the stairways. But only to bump into a taller figure and fall backwards, along with the figure on top of you. _

_ "O-Ow...Now who did I just bump into?" You rubbed the back of your head and open your eyes. But you started to squint because of the burning sunset rays, that seethed from window behind the person that hovered above you. Making his frontal appearance seem blurry and shady. _

_ "Herbivore...I'll bite you to death."_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

You gasped at the deep traumatizing voice. Realization started to hit you hard as you noticed who you collided into. You started to tremble, remembering the earlier incident where he had his cold grip on your collar shirt. Pinning you against the cold wall. You shuddered deeply at the memory.

"H-Hibari-san?" You whimpered out his name. Earning a distasteful grunt in return as he shoved you away from him. You fell on your side and yelped from the sudden impact. You squinted your eyes shut as you rubbed your side.

"Girl, you dare run in the halls knowing the school rules that implies not to? That earns some punishment." Hibari casually picked himself up and dusted off his pants and his white uniform shirt. He then glared at you, pulling out one of his tonfas. He then shifted his position so that he had a full view of his prey. You blinked owlish at him.

_How is it that he has a Tonfa here are at school , when it's clearly a contraband to hold any type of weapon at this place? _He started to make his move, seeing that you were not making the first move to defend yourself. He saw the fear in your eyes and knew you didn't want to be 'bitten' to death. Which made it all the more fun to want to bite you to death even more. He noticed you were trying to get up again, but only to flinch in pain and grip your ankle. It had a nasty dark-blue color around the ankle, and it was obviously swollen. He then heard your whimpered cries as you rubbed the bruise and only to gasp in pain from the result it brought you. More excruciating pain .

"Herbivore, don't tell me you're hurt." Hibari stared at you, bringing down his one tonfa. Seeing that you're already hurt because of the fall earlier made him forget his mood of tonfa-ing(**lol wut? XD**) you. You snapped your head at him, and shot him a glare.

"Who do you think made me this way, you ignorant punk? I only got this way because of you!" You knew it wasn't really Hibari that bumped into you. You admit it was your fault for not paying attention where you were going, and for running in the halls when you weren't supposed to. You noticed Hibari started to snarl at you, and flinched when you met his glowering eyes. They had a glint to them making him seem more ravenous and cruel to you. He smirked at your cowering form. It amused him that you were talking big, when you were down and hurt. Most herbivores just sit there in silence or apologize. In most cases they would crawl for their lives, until they weren't even visible in Hibari's sight.

"Well, well. This herbivore has some guts. But shouldn't you be nicer to me? You are at a disadvantage. With your ankle twisted in all, I could easily take advantage of this moment to bite you to death." Hibari stated smugly. He didn't like the thought of hurting anyone when they were already down. He finds it cowardly and weak to do so. But he couldn't pass up tormenting you and watch your pride shatter by his mere words. He silently chuckled to himself, enjoying this little mind game of his. You started to waver. He was right, you could use the help to get into an infirmary office and get the bruise checked up on. You bit your lip at the ugly thought of asking this jerk's help. You sighed in aggravation, and turned your head slowly towards him. You felt sick as you watched him arrogantly hover above you, with both arms folded across his chest comfortably. Geez, you really hate this guy.

"Can you help me get to a nurse's office so I can get treatment before it could get any worse?" You muttered out. Barely audible. He chuckled darkly and tilted his head.

"Now, you can do better than that can't you? Add in a _please_ and a _thank you._ Also speak up, I can barely here your request." Oh, he was so loving this. Hibari was a sadistic type of person. He liked causing pain to others. Mentally or physically. But he much preferred physically though. You growled at him, and mentally pictured yourself slapping this maniac a dozen times. But you calmly sighed, settled your nerves, and tried again. This time with actual feeling.

"May you _please _take me to the infirmary so that I could get myself checked up on, Mr. Hibari Kyoya, sir? I'd be _thankful_ if you did." You sweetly smiled to him. Even though the smile was an act, it could have fooled anyone. Anyone other than Hibari that is. He simply shrugged and thought it was good enough. He walked over to your form and picked you up and placed you on his back roughly. He held your legs on each side hoisting you up with a jerk. You yelped in surprised by the sudden movement and stiffened your body. You felt mortified with this situation. Being carried on the back by this bastard made you feel weak and it really damaged your pride. Plus, you were wearing a skirt. _If he does anything fishy I won't hesitate to sucker punch him._ You glared at the back of his head as you thought of ways to get back at him for teasing you earlier.

"Hey." You jumped a little at Hibari's deep voice. "Can't you relax, it's hard enough carrying you as it is with how heavy you are." You felt your right eye twitch. You wanted to grab his pretty little hair that rested on his pretty little head, and pry it off until he had a huge shiny bald spot. You smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure, but only if you **go to hell**!" You felt Hibari stop in his tracks and dropped you. You groaned at the sudden pain on your tush and glared up at the man. He turned around with his one tonfa again. He had a blank face but wore a merciless gaze. His silver eyes tinted and you felt shivers go down your spine. It felt like he was staring right through you, making you feel exposed. You shifted in your position, uncomfortable. Hibari started to move swiftly and swiped the tonfa against the left side of your head. You gasped and flew a few feet away from Hibari. You started to tremble and your eyes had welled up with small tears. _Stupid! Why did you spat at him? Now look what you've done. You got hurt even more! _Hibari scoffed at you and walked away, leaving you in the middle of the hallways with no one but yourself. "Yep...I'm stupid..." You sighed in frustration. "But it does sure feel good to curse at him though~" You chirped to yourself. You crawled up to a wall and pulled yourself up, you then started to limp to the nurse's office. Occasionally flinch when you applied pressure on the wound.

You finally made it to the nurse's office, and luckily found that the nurse hadn't gone home. You informed the lady about your twisted ankle and had her look at it. It was swollen pretty bad and the nurse had told you it might take a few weeks for it to settle down. You sighed in depression knowing that now a few weeks of your summer vacation in down the tube. But at least you could relax in your home for the most of the time, and that didn't bother you much. The nurse held the ear piece of the phone, asking if you wanted to call your parents. You nodded, and took the ear piece and dialed the number of your mother's cell. Your mom was a social worker, always helping others and feeling good about it. She would have you volunteer at her job place, which involved helping children with disabilities and having no homes . You never refused because just like your mother you loved helping others. '_A kind person to others will receive that exact treatment from another_ ' Your mother would always say. Sort of like a motto of hers. After a few rings on the phone, your mother picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Your mother cooed over the phone.

"Mom, it's me. What time are you getting off work?" You asked.

"In about a minute actually, but why are you asking? Hey, are you using someone's mobile phone?"

"Actually I'm using the school's phone, and..well...something came up." You said sheepishly.

"S-something happened? What's wrong? You're not hurt are you? I swear if someone hurt you I-"

"Mom! Mom! No one abused me! It's fine. I just tripped and twisted my ankle as I fell. No biggy." You explained.

"Oh, thank goodness. You should be careful young lady. How in the world did you fall?" Your mother asked inquisitively.

"Uh...I was running down the hall and...uh...actually slipped on a piece of paper that was lying around." You lied your failed attempt of an excuse. You prayed she'd believe you.

"Hm...I see. Well you better be careful next time, that's why there are rules that tell you not to run in the hallways in school." Your mother scolded.

"Yes mother...So when are you coming over?" You asked. Cutting over your mother's scoldings.

"Right now, I'll see you in about ten minutes or so." She informed.

"Okay bye." You hung up and gave the ear piece back to the nurse. Informing her that your mother was coming. It took exactly fifteen minutes by the time your mom came by, and her excuse was traffic. You limped to the car that was just outside of the school's entrance. Waiting in the car as your mother thanked the nurse for helping you with your injury, and assisting you down all the way to the front of the school. You snuggled back into the car seat with your head resting on the window sill. You saw something at the corner of your eye and looked towards the direction of the school roof. You saw something sparkle and squinted at it. You couldn't tell who it was or what it was and just shrugged it off. Your mother finally finished her conversation with the school nurse, and started the car to drive you both home.

It was 7:10 in the morning by the time you woke up. It was a habit of yours to wake up at this time every morning to get ready for school. Because you hated alarm clocks you trained yourself to wake up with this routine. You sighed and fluffed your pillow. You relaxed your head into it and tried to go back to sleep. You weren't going to go anywhere anytime soon and plus you had a twisted ankle that needed to be healed. About one week had passed by and throughout that time you just spent it in your house. Doing nothing. You felt incredibly bored, and turned on the T.V. That across your bed frame. You flipped through channels that showed the morning news and weather forecasts. You continued and saw cartoons and some dramas. You finally stopped flipping through the channels and went for the dramas. It was the same old thing. Girl A is happy with her life. She has a great career, a family that loves her, and a handsome boyfriend. But then finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend who soon decides to take all the things important to Girl A away from her. Her best friend, Girl B, accomplished in taking all the things important to Girl A and is happy. Girl A feels anger dwell in her body and seeks revenge. In the end, Girl A wins her revenge and is happy again. With all the struggles she goes through she finds herself stronger and more independent. Girl B is left miserable but realizes that she was wrong to hurt her friend and apologizes to her. They forgive each other and live happily ever after. The end. You felt yourself tired again and turned off the T.V. set and closed your eyes to sleep. A minute later you heard a bell ringing and grumbled. You lifted your pillow and smacked it upon your face to smother the noise to a minimum. You finally heard the phone stop ringing follow by muffled voice. You assumed your mother answered it and went back to sleep. You heard a few foot steps coming down the hallway and creaked your door open.

"Sweety, Mr. Saggio is on the phone. He has something important to ask you." You lifted your bed head up and asked what he wanted. Your mother shrugged and just handed you the house phone. You took it and answered it.

"Yes Mr. Saggio?" You sniffed to clear your nose. You heard him chuckle.

"Well, I see I disrupted your sleep haven't I? Sorry about that, but I have something important to ask you. A favor actually." He has a slight unsureness in his voice.

"What kind of favor Mr. Saggio?" You asked him. You felt eager, wanting to do something other than sitting in your bedroom and do completely. Anything at all would be fine than just stare at the walls in my bedroom.

"Well I was wondering if you would help tutor a certain student. He needs help in Algebra and if he doesn't pass this coarse he can't pass onto the next year." He informed you. You nodded and hummed to his explanation.

"Yeah I could help him with it. How long will I need to tutor him? Actually I'm practically free for most of the month anyway." You told your English Teacher.

"Well only until a week and a half from now. He just need some pointers on some formulas and he'll be fine." Mr Saggio said.

"Ah, okay then. When do you want me to meet him?" You asked politely.

"Actually, I want you to meet him today. I'm sorry for the sudden announcement but I am currently busy preparing for the new students coming into the school and I only have this time to call you and tell you about it. I'm very sorry." Mr. Saggio apologized. You lifted your right hand in the air, and waved it up and down.

"Oh don't worry about it! Actually today is fine with me. I'll just get ready now and head on straight to the school." You assured him. He merely laughed and you could tell he smiled his infamous grin over the phone. You said your good byes and hung up the phone. You got up and started to get ready. Being careful with your sore foot. You informed your mom on the matter, and she approved of it. She then drove you to Namimori elementary school while on her way to work. You walked past the school grounds and into the school. You headed for Mr. Saggio's classroom, but on the way you had bumped into someone unexpected once again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" You apologized to a young boy about a year younger than you. He had brown-chestnut hair and eyes to go along with it. He looked a little jumpy, but nonetheless smiled and replied.

"No it's okay! I'm the one who didn't pay attention to where I was going. S-sorry...But you know you should get going, Hibari Sempai is coming this way and you don't want to crowd his hallways and be bitten to death!" He urged you. you cocked your head to the right, and raised a brow at him.

_Hibari Kyoya? So he's here at school? I wonder why._ You pondered on the thoughts that roamed in your head, not noticing that a certain aura had stalked you both.

"Herbivores...What do you think you're doing?" A cold chill was sent down your spine.

_There's only one person that could call anyone a herbivore and creep them out._ You and the brown haired boy turned around slowly. Wishing that they just misheard the familiar voice. But alas, you were both unlucky when it comes to being bitten to death. You gasped as you met with sinister gray eyes, that was dilated with the intent of preying for herbivores. You heard the young boy shriek with horror.

"H-Hibari-san!" The young boy squeaked. The boy really remind you of a frightened mouse. It was sort of cute.

"Herbivores, Why aren't you in class? The summer classes have already started." He began. He was directly talking to the young boy, not bothering looking at you. It somewhat irritated you. You just scoffed and told the young boy your goodbyes and headed to your destination, not noticing Hibari's gaze bore into the back of your leaving form. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you. Why are you here? Are you taking summer courses?" You turned to him and grinned sheepishly.

"Do I honestly look like I'm the type to flunk a class? Anyway, you're awfully talkative today. I'm just here because a certain teacher here wanted me to tutor someone for most of the summer vacation. I head it's a boy our age that flunked Math, an-Wait...Why am I even bothering telling you any of this, it's not any of your business of why I'm here. Sheesh." You turned on your heels and made your way. Leaving a poor brunette and dangerous skylark together in one hallway. Hibari growled in irritation. But he was somewhat amused at the same time. She didn't seem to be scared of him, yet there were times where you left her speechless. Which he wouldn't admit aloud to anyone; he sorta liked it. He turned his attention to the escaping 'mouse' that was trying to scurry away from his deathly grasp.

"Now, for your _punishment _on not getting to class on time...Well, I have two options for you. One: Be bitten to death. Or Two: Stay after school and rake the whole entire yard, including cleaning some senior classrooms." The young boy was to frightened to make a choice. So, Hibari did it for him. "I assume you chose option _one_. Great choice." He then sprung out one of his tonfas and knocked him upside the head and made him fly a few feet backwards. In result, knocking the innocent boy senseless. Man...did he love to hurt people.

You made it to the classroom and headed inside. You greeted Mr. Saggio as you noticed him sitting at his usual spot. In front of his desk with piles and piles of paper work.

"Wow You weren't joking on being extremely busy, Mr. Saggio." You giggled as you saw his tired expression over his overloaded paperwork pile.

"Well, I need to prepare all the assignments, and lessons. I'm also in charge of the welcoming assembly for the new arrival of students." He grinned tiredly.

"Wow! I admire your tenacity Mr. Saggio, but you shouldn't push yourself. At least gets some more rest every now and then, okay?" You were worried for his health, considering he's in his late 40s and wasn't even married. "Also, you should get a wonderful girlfriend! I know that will boost your energy up." You chirped. Mr. Saggio just merely chuckled has you saw a hint of pink across his cheeks.

"Now, now, school comes first then love. I really need to finish these." He held up a random sheet of paper that needed approval. With a sudden huff, you headed for a seat close to his desk and slouched on it. You knew better than anyone that Mr. Saggio loved the school very much, and wasn't going to try dating anytime soon.

"Okay then, Mr. Saggio where is the student of mine for the summer vacation?" You asked. Wondering where he could be. As if on cue, a sudden jerk to the classroom door slammed it open and in came in the infamous skylark himself.

"Ah! Hibari Kyoya-san. Welcome, please take a seat. This girl here is to tutor you." You blinked once. Then twice. Then shortly after, an outburst.

"What? I'm tutoring this punk? Why?" You jumped out of your seat, practically waving your hands in the air. You couldn't believe that you had to spent your precious summer vacation, tutoring this overly-confident delinquent.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why her of all people? She doesn't seem the type to be academic." Hibari insulted. You twitched.

"You shouldn't be talking, flunky." You mocked. Hibari glared at you and if looks can kill, it would have killed you by now.

"Now stop that. Hibari whether you like it or not, you and (your name) are stuck together until the summer ends. Also (your name), you did take up on the offer so now this is your responsibility." As much as you hated it, Mr. Saggio did have a point. You heaved a heavy sigh in defeat and turned to Hibari.

"He's right. Let's just cooperate for the time being and when this is all over we could go back to doing whatever we normally do and forget this ever happened." Hibari scoffed at you but nodded in agreement. After the shocking news was finished, you and Hibari were left on your own. _This is __extremely awkward..._You noted. You glanced at Hibari who only blankly stared at the hall to his left side. Not even bothering looking at you. _I see he is still not used to all this, I kind of understand. This does seem annoying, and down right weird._ A sudden idea popped into your head and you spun towards Hibari who only raised an brow at you.

"How about we go a cafe or something to study?" You offered. Hibari merely stared at you and replied.

"I hate crowds. So no." you gaped at him. What's wrong with him and people? Why is he so anti-social? You thought of another place to go and study.

"Okay...How about we go to the library then? It's quiet, and no one's there." You asked. Hibari just shrugged an okay and started to walk towards the direction of the library leaving you behind him. _Well...This will be fun..._You rolled your eyes at the boy's back, and followed behind him. Not noticing a certain someone watching you both carefully.


End file.
